mcquarydndcampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Evrand Va’lorrik
New character as a spiritual heir to Athon. History His people were saved by wolves. As a way of thanks for this, from that day, his people had sexual relations with those wolves any time they wished. (And here is the untrue version written by the guy to help explain away why he has sex with wolves) Show/Hide Backstory My name is Evrand Va’lorrik, I come from the city of Sudeia located in a geothermal valley hidden deep within the Spine of the World. My people are the, “Sudaians.” We are small in numbers but we are very strong as a people. Over the course of a millennia, we’ve become master hunters and warriors as well as our technology and culture which rivals those of modern day kingdoms. However, nothing compares to our dedication to our heritage and beliefs. Our city, Sudeia, is built on the lush valley floor by a lake fed by springs heated deep within the ground, steam escapes the crags that dot the valley. The buildings of Sudeia are made of smooth dark stone from the surrounding mountains; these buildings surround a great monastery where the “Elder Druid” and “Alpha” live, as well as where our warriors known as “The Pack” train. Even in our advanced state, we choose to stay secluded solely relying on ourselves and the Spirits of Nature. I was born into the Va’lorrik blood, a long line of warriors belonging to The Pack who have existed since the beginning of the Sudaian race. The Va’lorriks, often send their children to the monastery to train in the ways of The Pack. On a rare occasion in any family, a child will show a certain talent which allows them to communicate with the Spirits of Nature as if we were having a normal conversation, these children are quickly brought to the Elder Druid whereas they begin their training as Druids. AGE 8 When I turned eight years old, as tradition, my family sent me to the monastery to become a warrior of The Pack. Here we started with learning the structure of our society starting with the highest member, the “Alpha.” The Alpha, is the most revered and trusted member of Sudeia, along with being the leader of The Pack, the Alpha is in charge of the welfare of the Sudaian people and does everything in their power to protect his or her people. The “Elder Druid” is the Alphas right hand and spiritual advisor. The Elder Druid is in charge of the training of Druid initiates and in all matters of the Spiritual World. Along with mathematics and reading we were also taught the history of the Sudaian people. The most important time being; when the first of our people joined together as a small tribe of nomad hunters. In order to survive the Sword Coast, as it was engulfed in a tribal war for power, the early Sudaians traveled North towards the less populated regions. However, they came across a barbaric tribe which chased them all the way to the Spine of the World. In order to escape, the Sudaians entered the mountain range blindly. They lost the barbarians, but they as well were now lost in one of the most dangerous places in Faerun. After weeks of travel, many had died and the Sudaians were on the brink of extinction. With little hope of survival, the remnants of the tribe could only continue to travel forward. When one day a mysterious wolf, appeared from a small crag in an ice wall, looking at the tribe then running back into the crag. The Elder Druid, of that time, knew the Spirits were speaking to them and guided the tribe to the entrance of the crag. She entered the tight entrance alone, finding a long tunnel of ice that ended abruptly with an oddly shaded wall of ice. The Elder Druid walked to the end of the tunnel and touched the peculiar wall with her hand; as she did this she felt something wet touch her other hand. Looking over she saw the wolf nudging her hand and then nudged the pan flute tied to her belt, looking at it intently. Slightly confused she grabbed the pan flute, the wolf following it with its eyes. She put it to her mouth and played a soft melody that echoed through the cave, and as the sound died out, the wall began to slowly crack as the center of it began to melt away. Bright light and a warm breeze hit her face as she watched the wolf walk through the new entrance, it looked back beckoning her. As she walked through her eyes adjusted to the bright light showing an untouched lush valley teaming with wildlife, trees, and water; a true utopia which became the foundation for our great city. The wolf became an important role to our survival and culture, as we found more of these docile wolves they seemed to build a special bond with certain people of our tribe, we began to call these certain tribesmen “Wolfkin” which is extremely rare, but the Wolfkin used them to hunt and to keep us company; they are truly faithful companions, no doubt a gift from the Spirits. AGE 10 When I turned ten, I was to craft my first pan flute, which as a Sudaian, is a writ of passage and part of our identity. We use the pan flute as a tool to allow us to communicate with the Spirits through song; which can help us through our daily lives such as guiding lost hunters or opening the entrance to our valley, whatever the Spirits deem necessary at the current moment and situation. Besides spiritual uses, the pan flute is also a tool used for communication and ceremony as well as pure entertainment. There are very few places to find a pan flute player as skilled as the ones found in Sudeia. AGE 12 When I turned twelve, I began the physical training on the path to become a warrior of The Pack. Even at our young age, me and the others went under intense training which pushed us to a point near death. Unfortunately, every now and then, one would die and be given a ceremony commemorating their dedication to the point of death. We were taught martial arts, trained in a variety of weapons, survival and hunting skills. We were to become the guardians of Sudeia. We would continue this training for the years to come until we completed every trial we were given. Upon completion, we would become warriors of The Pack. AGE 16 When I turned sixteen, I was still in training, however it was time for me to complete a trial that every child in the city must complete to be considered a man or woman. We call it, “The Walk of Serenity” this is where a person of age would gather their survival gear at most; fur clothing, water-skin, and their pan flute. In this trial, one must exit the valley on a journey of survival and spiritual clairvoyance. On this journey they must find locations that the Spirits deem as sacred ground; which tend to be serene and peaceful locations, such as groves, summits, and caves. Once one of these locations are found, one must make contact with the Spirits and from there the Spirits will decide what to do next. I have seen people come back with many different things such as Spiritual Enlightenment, newfound skills in which they never trained, and more commonly unique gifts used as tokens of their great achievement. These journeys have lasted as few as a couple of days to several weeks; many have died on this journey. My “Walk of Serenity” was very special however and set me on a path few get to walk. I started my journey at the ice wall that seals off the valley, like everyone else before me I played my pan flute which melted the barrier revealing the ice tunnel leading to the Spine of the World, like magic it would reform as if it was undisturbed. Every day was a challenge for survival as I fought off the cold, starvation, and dehydration. The days turned into weeks, and survival became almost impossible as I searched for sacred ground. Finally, one morning after many weeks, I found it. A cliff, sprinkled with Pine trees that looked over the mountain range like a great stone sentinel. I could feel the Spirits around me making my very being feel at peace as a gentle breeze caressed my exposed face. I sat down on a rock that felt like a thrown viewing over the vast mountain range, I pulled out my pan flute and began to play a melody that the Elder Druid had taught me. Its low notes echoed off the mountain and seemed to fill the air with a vibrato. I played for hours, I would begin to feel discouraged but would quickly be lifted by a strange feeling that I knew came from the Spirits. As the sun began to set, I stopped to put together a makeshift camp for the night. As I stood up and turned around to my surprise, a wolf was behind me just sitting staring at me. I jumped and tripped to the ground landing on my back, I gripped a nearby rock as a weapon. But it just sat there staring at me panting, now cocking it head and thumping its tail against the snow. Slightly confused I sat up slowly looking over this wolf, it seemed peaceful…it looked like a normal wolf. I released the rock in my hand and stood up, walking slowly to it and kneeling in front of it. Its expression never changed as I extended my hand for it to smell. It leaned forward and smelled my hand and inched its way closer to me and continued to pant. I touched its head which made it come closer, it was almost in my lap now. As I began to feel more comfortable, I started to pet its neck, its fur was very soft and very warm. I looked at its eyes, they were an arctic blue resembling ice, the same eyes of the Sudaian people. I instantly knew what this creature was, and once the thought entered my mind I could feel the Spirits reassuring me; I am “Wolfkin.” I began to look over the wolf again, it was female, gray fur with white highlights. I spoke to her while I held her face in my hands, “I will call you Ayla.” I pet her on the head, stood up, and began building my camp for the night. For the rest of my journey, heading back to Sudeia, Ayla always seemed to help me in some way; at night she would keep me warm, during the day she would bring me back birds and small animals to eat, she would even bring me sticks and bark if I was building a shelter. She seems to know what I’m thinking and feeling, and strangely I feel as though I know the same about her. When I finally made in back to Sudeia, people were excited to see me, I had been gone for so long they thought I was dead. When they saw Ayla with me and I explained her to them, they told me to go straight to the Elder Druid. The Elder Druid, at that time, explained to me that a Wolfkin has the Spirits on his or her side; “Ayla” was bound to me in a spiritual bond. She will never leave my side and listen to every command with absolute faith. He also explained, besides her appearance that she is not like a normal wolf, she does not age and does not die from age. Her spirit is linked to me, so as long as I live she will live; when I die however, and my spirit joins those of nature, her spirit will join me as my companion in the Spirit World. The Elder Druid made my title of “Wolfkin” official to the city allowing me to grow my hair into the Wolfs Tail, which acts as a badge of the Wolfkin. Over the years to present day, Ayla and I have trained and built a bond that cannot be broken. AGE 20 When I was twenty, I had one last trial to become a member of The Pack; to go on a successful, “Great Hunt.” The Great Hunt is not coincidentally the final trial; it is a writ of passage that every soon to be warrior of The Pack must go through. The trainees join the actual warriors of The Pack in a hunt for the Sudaians greatest quarry, White Dragons. I had gone on two other Great Hunts but we were unable to successfully track any Dragons. This hunt was more active however. I was in a group of twelve hunters, two of us being trainees and three being Druids. The other trainees name was, Valkir Windlam, he and I are not enemies but have had a tense relationship; as we both want to be Alpha one day. Valkir is strong and cunning but he lacks wisdom, patients, and is very unpredictable if he is in a tight position…he has done questionable things as we trained in the monastery; I’ll simply say that some of the training deaths were not all accidents. We all set out on foot; Sudaians normally do not use horses. We were hot on the trail of what we determined to be a White Dragon. As we continued to reach our destination, I noticed Valkir smiling a creepy smile that he normally has, “Let’s hope no one gets hurt, Evrand.” He said as he examined his arrow. “Knowing you Valkir, someone is bound to get hurt.” I told him bluntly. Completely unaffected by my statement he continued, “Ah but not someone like yourself. No-no, not a ‘Wolfkin’ ha-ha-ha-ha!” He rolled his eyes. “Not to worry Valkir, the ‘Wolfkin’ will protect you.” I said with a smirk as I looked down to Ayla who answered back with a humph and wagging her tail. Valkir scoffed as he put his arrow back in his quiver. We traveled for hours until we found ourselves standing on a frozen lake. The hunting party leaders wolf began to bark; he was Wolfkin as well. His name was Unther. Unther turned to the party, “He says he’s found it…but where?” We all looked around confused. Unther spoke up again, “Let’s back to the tree line and set up there.” As we all ran quietly to the tree line, Ayla began to whine softly and I could feel something was not right. Halfway to the tree line our animal skin boots scuffle against the ice followed by a soft crack, we stopped to listen…it cracked again! I grabbed Ayla throwing her over my shoulders and began running to the tree line as fast as I could. The others began yelling, “RUN!” as the ice began to crumble beneath them. All of us besides one made it to the solid ground; as he fell through the ice screaming…but his screams were not silenced by water, instead his scream got quieter as it echoed lower and lower until it was gone. I put Ayla down and we walked to the edge of the ice; beneath lay a deep hole that was so deep one could not see the bottom which lay in total darkness. Then a faint noise came from the hole as it got louder and louder we realized it was the screaming of our guy. We saw him flying up and out of the hole above the ice clearing one-hundred feet still screaming until he hit the ground with a loud sudden thud. “What was that?!” Valkir yelled as he strung an arrow in his bow. A sudden gust of wind threw us back as a streak of blinding white flew from the hole and landed on the other side from us. The great behemoth sat up straight staring down on us as a frosty mist escaped his nostrils. Unther spoke up in surprise spitting his beard out of his mouth, “That my friend, is a White Dragon!” He began yelling order, “Get to the tree line and take cover, draw it close to us and let the Druids get it attention! You there, Wolfkin!” He pointed to me, “Come with me to that cliff, we’ll have a good vantage point from above! I have a plan for this bastard and I know the Spirits are on our side!” The Dragon began walking around the hole towards our position as we took shelter behind the trees. “Light’em up!” yelled Unther. We all then drew our arrows prepped with tar and lit on fire and sent them flying. The arrows sparking against the Dragons armor-like scales with the occasional arrow finding its way into its flesh burning it. The Dragon became enraged digging its claws into the ground and roaring to the sky. As this happened dark clouds began to roll above us followed by thunder and wind; the Dragon seemed to smirk as the sky grew darker and darker. Quickly, a Druid exposed himself raising his hands to the sky which seemed to slow the winds and stop the clouds, “Quickly now! I cannot hold this forever!” Unther yelled as we ran for the cliff, “Draw him to the cliff, then give him a little more fire!” The other non-druids including Valkir began making their way to the base of the cliff only stopping to fire another arrow. The Dragon brought its attention to the hunters hammering it with fire arrows; not too worried about the Druid holding off the weather. He began shaking the ground as he walked his way towards the cliff. The Dragon breathed in deeply and released a violent mist of snow and ice shards that shredded two of the hunters instantly killing them. Unther and I made it to the top of the cliff, he threw his backpack on the ground and pulled out three very long bolas with bombs acting as the weights. He lights the first one, “Ha-ha Bola Bombs! He’s not going to like this!” Unther says whirling the first one through the air. It blows up before it wretch the Dragon, but drew its attention towards us. “Yeah that’s right! COME AND GET ME BASTARD!” chucking his second bola bomb. The Dragon starts charging toward us as he opens his mouth to release its deadly frost breath, but is interrupted by a bola bomb wrapping around its lower mouth and blowing up. Stunned for a moment the Dragon looks at Unther with immense rage; its flesh, partly blown off revealing its bloodstained teeth. Unther looked back to me with a cheerful voice, “Today, me and my wolf will see the Spirits of our ancestors, and I will tell them what I did this day! Attack the neck, its weakest point!” Unther lights his last bola bomb and preps for the Dragon charging our way. The Dragon wretch our cliff trying to climb up but Unther jumped off the cliff latching himself to its face; bola bomb wrapped around his waist. The bola bomb violently exploded leaving no trace of Unther as well leaving the dragon blinded. In his violent trashing and whaling, the Dragon left his neck perfectly exposed at my level. Knowing it was now or never I drew my swords and leaped off the cliff digging in both blades into the soft part of its neck; my weight pulling me down slicing a large hole in its throat. Before I could go further however, the Dragons thrashing threw me to the ground. I began yelling while dodging its stomping feet, “Give it all you got, NOW!” The other two druids came from their hidden positions running in front of the Dragon. The third Druid released his hold on the weather and joined his brothers. In unison, the three Druids performed what looked like a dance which created sparks in the air as they hit their final movement releasing a focused beam of solid flame aimed directly at the hole in the Dragons throat. While this beam of flame flew over my head, I did my best to shield myself from the heat. But during this struggle to not be burned alive, I felt a tug on my color as I was being dragged across the melting snow. When the heat was almost bearable, I stopped but the tugging continued. I looked up to see Ayla trying to drag me to safety; her fur smoking and burning. I quickly grab her, putting her underneath my body shielding her from the flames. Eventually the Dragons throat began to glow like hot metal and his head exploded in a violent charred mess of flame. It slowly fell to the ground like a cut tree; its bloody neck barely missing me and Ayla. Smoke rolled off my back; luckily my leather armor took the brunt of the heat. As I looked up to see the Dragon was actually dead the sky began to clear as it was before. I looked down at Ayla who was only missing fur here and there, but was perfectly ok. I got up dusting myself off while Ayla shook herself clean as if she was wet. I looked over to the Druids while holding up one finger, “I want one thing from this damn Dragon.” I walked over with my short sword and carved into the Dragons chest exposing it ribs. It took some effort but I broke off enough ribs for what I wanted. I began walking away with the ribs in my arms, “There, take what you want.” I tossed a rib to Ayla as I sat down on a fallen log nearby; she began gnawing on it at my feet. Valkir limped and sat down beside me with a large roll of the Dragons hide in his hands, “It’s a shame they blew its head off…” he had that stupid grin on his face again. “But this’ll due.” He held the hide up letting the sun reflect off the scales. “This’ll make fine armor…What did you take?” “Ribs…” I said plainly trying to shut his questions down. “For what?” He sneered. I huffed and pointed to Ayla, “She likes ribs.” I stood up and walked away; Ayla following close behind dragging her new treat. Later that night after we harvested all we could from the Dragon and gathered the dead, we set up camp for the night; where I began carving my dragon ribs into a new pan flute. The next day, we traveled back to Sudeia with a hero’s welcome and a great feast celebrating our victory and the two new warriors of The Pack. 4 YEARS LATER (PRESENT DAY) I am now twenty-four years old now, I am of the highest ranks in The Pack and lead many expeditions across the Spine of the World from; hunting parties, raids and battles against various invaders, along with trading with the local giants. Ayla is as strong as ever keeping me company and helping me as I do my daily tasks. After all those years I finally finished carving and polishing those Dragon rib bones into my new pan flute; which sounds more beautiful than the Elder Druids own pan flute. Today I got a message from the Elder Druid, telling me to meet him and the Alpha in the monastery map room. I dressed myself in my heavy dark-blue jacket and leather armor that most members of The Pack wear, my Wolfs Tail being slightly longer now as I become older which is traditional for Wolfkin. When I showed up, the Elder Druid and Alpha were speaking amongst each other but quickly stopped as I entered the map room. “Ah, Evrand Va’lorrik Wolfkin of The Pack; It’s good to see you, friend!” The Elder druid walked to me shaking my hand, looking back to the aged Alpha who sat in a chair across the room arms crossed. “A very promising candidate don’t you think, Greggon?” He remained blank, arms still crossed, “We will see, Fulgar…Where is the other one?” “I’m sure he will be here soon.” Fulgar said patting Ayla on the head then dusting himself off walking next to Alpha Greggon, “He is an unusual choice, but I do not argue with the spirits.” “So do you know why you’re here, Evrand?” Alpha Greggon asked. I quickly went to one knee, “No I do not, Alpha.” “Relax Evrand, your current status has earned my respect. It is not common to have as much renown as you do at your young age.” He waved for me to stand up. “That means a lot coming from you, Alpha.” I stated as I slowly stood up. “Ah, I believe the other one is here now.” Fulgar stated clasping his hands together. The door opened up as a young man walked in with black hair slicked back and clothed in a white trench coat covered in white scales tied together with a black leather belt holding a couple ornate daggers. “You sure know how to make an appearance, Valkir.” I stated with censure. He held his arms out and gave a twirl, “You have to make a good impression, Evrand.” He had that stupid smirk on his face again, “Don’t tell me you disapprove, ha-ha.” He walked over to the Alpha and Elder Druid going to one knee, “My Alpha.” “Get up, Valkir. I need to speak with both of you.” Alpha Greggon said looking at Valkir strangely. “Yes, my Alpha.” Valkir stood up and walked next to me. “Tell them what’s going on, Fulgar.” Alpha Greggon said pointing to them. “Yes, well as you two don’t know, the Spirits have clearly stated its time to appoint the next in line, ‘Alpha’…The spirits have chosen you two to compete in a trial that will prove the victor worthy of leading our great city and people.” Fulgar walked to a map of the Sword Coast pinned to the wall. “You two will need to travel the world in search of a great disturbance in the Spiritual World. I can feel a deep dark presence, but the Spirits will not reveal it to me.” He looked back to us, “They want you two to find it and destroy it, whatever it is. The one who destroys the threat to the Spirit World and brings back a trophy of this threat will be deemed worth by the Spirits to lead the Sudaians, as Alpha.” He looks to Greggon, “Anything you wish to add?” “No, you said it very well.” Greggon looked at me, “May the spirits guide you on your quest.” He shifted his look to Valkir, “And such…” He then gestured us to leave the room. Valkir cleared the room in a rush, but before I could leave, Elder Druid Fulgar stopped me and said quietly, “This threat is bad if the spirits have chosen him as a contestant. They have chosen two different warriors from opposite ends of the spectrum in hopes that this threat is destroyed either way. However, if he wins, it means the end of the Sudaian race as we know it. You Evrand, are the only hope of the survival of both the Spirit World and the Sudaians.” He looked at me intently then patted me on the back, “Go now and save us Evrand Va’lorrik.” Show/Hide Backstory tl/dr;; (Wolves are hot. I like to know them.... biblically) Actions in the Campaign Show/Hide Campaign Spoilers Evrand joined the colonists in the creation of the Owlbear Empire. Unfortunately, tragedy struck on his first assignment as a warrior for this kingdom. He was struck down by orcs as the party attempted to help a group of goblins fighting against an Ettin and his orcish minions. Luckily for Evrand, this was not the end of his story. His body was quietly brought back to Cragmaw Castle where Kellanved and Alrik asked the leaders of the new settlement if anything could be done. Hadhafang, Athon, and Sebastian gave letters of introduction and sent them to Neverwinter to seek healing for their companion. Upon arriving in Neverwinter, the party rushed to the houses of healing and there they met with the leader of the house to discuss the procedure. Bringing someone back from the dead is no cheap feat, however, and this was going to cost the party 1500 gold pieces. Not having anywhere near this much, Kellanved improvised. Using his false identity of Duke Estraysian D'arle, he offered a promissory note worth the amount in question. After some inspection by the healer it was accepted and Evrand was brought back to the land of the living. The party then slipped out of Neverwinter in the dead of night and made camp a few miles east of town. The next day the party moved on to the town of Thundertree, on their way back Cragmaw. They could not take the road, as it would not take long for the fake promissory note to be discovered, and Kellanved learned early on to avoid those kinds of confrontations whenever possible. Here they party found a group of hobgoblins, bugbears, and goblins fighting zombies led by a zombie ogre. At first the party hid, assessing the situation. Unfortunately Alrik decided that direct action was needed and charged into the frey. Kellanved and Evrand were forced to then help their companion and by extension the goblins defeat the zombies. After the fight the goblins viewed the travelers as convenient allies for the moment. For the rest tune in next time.... ON DRAGONBALL Z!!! Show/Hide Campaign Spoilers